Darth Arkous
Darth Arkous was a pure-blooded Sith Lord who served as a member of the Dark Council, and presided the area of the imperial military offensive in this body. During the Galactic War, Arkous secretly joined the Order of Revan under the leadership of Revan, who planned to eliminate both the Republic and the Sith Empire. To this end, the Order needed an army that would be strengthened by means of using the ancient Rakata technology. Arkous and his fellow Revanite Colonel Rian Darok, staged mutual attacks on the planet Tython and Korriban to recover the desired technology. A little later, their prototypes were created, but destroyed on Rakata Prime by an Imperial and Republic Strike Team. Arkous and Darok died in battle against the attackers. Biography Member of the Dark Council Arkous was a male pure-blooded Sith and rose to become a member of the Dark Council head the sphere of military offensive on, after his predecessor, Darth Arho, was been killed on Ilum by Republic troops. Because of their understanding about the Jedi and their passion to reveal their secrets offered Arkous and his military assistant Lana Beniko a chance to find out more. Attacking Tython During the course of the Galactic War against the Republic, Arkous secretly joined the Order of Revan, which had been reformed and is now run by Revan, who was thought to have been killed during the battle of The Foundry. Together with Republic Colonel Rian Darok who had also joined the Revanites, Arkous summoned an Imperial strike team to assist in the Empire's assault on the planet Tython, the home planet of the Jedi. His job was to recover the ancient Rakata technology and artifacts from the Jedi Archives. While Colonel Darok attacked the Sith world of Korriban and gather more information from the local database, Arkous dispatched Lord Goh and the Imperial strike team to lead their forces to infiltrate the Jedi Temple and defeat Jedi Master Oric Traless under Lana Beniko's advice. Following the debriefing when the Empire took Tython, Arkous was informed by Sergeant Tarsten that the Galactic Republic had exercised a retaliatory strike on Korriban and the Sith Academy had been brought under Republic control. Arkous was surprised by this, and immediately sent the Imperial team to retake Korriban and destroy the Republic's occupation on the planet. While Darok and his Republic forces retook Tython the same time, the raiding Imperial strike team was able to penetrate into the chambers of the Dark Council where they killed Jedi Commander Jensyn. Arkous attempted to reestablish contact with Goh only to learn that a Republic strike team had killed him. Arkous was disapoointed of Goh's failure, and told the team that he no longer had use of taking the temple. Following the reclamation of Korriban, Arkous gave praise to the Imperial heroes. Cover exposed A little later after the Republic and Empire retook their planets, Darth Arkous later rendezvoused with Darok on Manaan. Together, they traveled to the water world of Manaan and journeyed to an underwater base to meet with a Selkath geneticist named Gorima. They tasked Gorima to use the Rakata conduct technology onto test subjects to create regenerating and stronger soldiers who should embody their "infinite army" using the technology. However, when Arkous' former assistant Lana Beniko and Darok's underling, SIS Agent Theron Shan, discovered that the attacks on Tython and Korriban had been guided by their own commanders in the ways and pursued their tracks after Manaan, Arkous and Darok refused to leave the base once they had enough invincible supersoldiers for the Order of Revan. With Gorima's experiments having successfully made the grafting procedure non-lethal, the two conspirators made their escape, leaving a depth charge to destroy the facility and send their enemies to their deaths, unaware that Shan was present to rescue them before the facility could reach crush depth. After escaping Manaan, Arkous sent a coded message to Lana, explaining that he was planning on recruiting her to the Revanites, but his plans changed when she met her new allies. He warned her not to interfere with his plan, cryptically stating that the Revanites are everywhere. Lana and Shan were able to track Arkous and Darok to Lehon, formerly known as Rakata Prime, the home planet of the Rakata and the former capital of the Infinite Empire. It is where Arkous and Darok were using the fragments of the destroyed Star Forge for Gorima to advance his experients in the building of an "Infinite Army". Lana and Theron found this out, however, and contacted their allies, who then traveled to the surface and traveled to the Temple of the Ancients. The Republic and Imperial pursuers, joined by the vengeful Wookiee smuggler Jakarro and his protocol droid "partner" C2-D4, confronted Arkous and Darok on the roof of the temple, and killed them, despite Shan's hopes that they be taken alive for questioning. However, it soon became clear that neither Arkous or Darok were the leader of the Revanites, but followers of the true master of the Order of Revan. The master was soon revealed to be Revan himself. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' Category:Males Category:Members of the Dark Council Category:Revanites Category:Sith Lords of the True Sith Empire Category:Sith Purebloods